Catapult
| operated_by = 1–2 builders | damage = ~12 | hp = 4 hp }} Catapult is a defensive military structure operated by builders, which launch large boulders at enemies to do area-of-effect damage. Catapults are strong against tightly-packed hordes of greedlings. They are also able to kill floaters in one hit as well as deal heavy damage to breeders. However, it suffers from a lack of accuracy much like archers without the statue blessing. Building Town hall in & Stone fortifications + stone back wall in | catapult_cost = 6 | fire_barrel_cost = 5 only, castle keep needed | operated_by = 1–2 builders }} The siege workshop is required to build catapults. It is unlocked at the town hall in Classic and New Lands and at the stone fortifications in Two Crowns. and – The siege workshop appears on the left side of the town center. The building consists of a left half and right half and giving six coins to either side orders a catapult to be built for that respective side. – There is one workshop to the left and one to the right, always near each outer wall, and they only appear if stone walls have expanded enough to protect their respective sectors. A catapult can be purchased there for six coins. Only one catapult per side can be purchased. Once bought, up to two builders come to build it, then push it to the outer wall, then exclusively man it. Fire barrel The siege workshop also sells fire barrels (or explosive barrels), which are unlocked at the castle keep. A single fire barrel can be purchased for five coins. The pile of barrels shows up to six, but the stored number seems to be unlimited. Once bought, builders roll them one by one towards the catapult, where they are once more stacked up to be fired into the first wave of Greed causing the ground to catch fire for a few seconds, and do rapid damage over time to any Greed that touches it (similar to the lizard's attack). Operating At least one builder is required to craft, move and operate a catapult, but two builders speeds up the operation. Builders are necessary for the catapult to reload, but the catapult launches boulders by itself. E.g.: a loaded but unmanned catapult left in the wilderness will launch one boulder at the Greed without the help of any NPCs. Builders can only ever move a catapult in the forward direction. If the outer wall is destroyed, they cannot pull the catapult back. Once a catapult is put behind an outer wall, it remains there until a new outer wall is built. A catapult left outside the outer wall can become a liability as it forces builders to go past the wall to reload the catapult, even when monsters are still attacking. – The catapults have an extended range applying less damage per shot. Remaining boulders Most of the boulders thrown by a catapult will get destroyed upon contact with the ground, but some will remain that breeders can then pick up and throw back at the walls and subjects. Even with this downside, catapults (and ballistas) still remain the strongest weapons against breeders, as boulders (and ballista shots) do massive damage. They do not die in one shot, but they can be taken down quickly by the combined efforts of both artillery and archers. Exploit: Save-quit-reloading the game makes the remaining boulders disappear. History }} |footer}} References Category:Buildable structures